Justice Prevails
by refisher
Summary: John approaches Rachel four weeks after Danny has been killed. Friendship. Complete.


**JUSTICE PREVAILS**  
By AussieHottieMjM

DISCLAIMER  
I unfortunately do not own Profiler or any of the characters. I am merely a shameless fangirl who is distraught by the abrupt end of the show, and must naturally continue it through fic. ;)

RATING  
This fic is rated K+ for adult situations, like the use of alcohol.

SYNOPSIS  
John approaches Rachel four weeks after Danny has been killed.

SETTING  
The story takes place four weeks after Danny has been killed. I am only describing one night, so the other platonic canon stuff is not included.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
This story was written in response to a fan fiction challenge at the ProfilerFans community on LiveJournal to write about a turning point in one character's life.

x x x

Dead. He's dead. I never thought I'd hear those words, let alone say them myself. Danny is dead. Danny. My baby brother. This kid who actually tried to defend me against kids that were even bigger than Mike!

I'm not quite sure if I'll ever get past this. Danny has always been my best friend, has always been there when I needed him (even though _he _is the one that needs _me_.)

There's a knock at my door, and I contemplate throwing myself into whom ever's arms are there or throwing myself into this third can of beer. Whoever said alcohol was a bad choice of comfort is wrong, because I've only had two and already feel better than last month.

"Rach, open up," a male voice pleaded. John. I walk over from the kitchen table to the door. I hesitate but then decide that John would make a great teddy bear. I could really use a teddy bear right now. The real ones I have all happen to be in my old room at my parents' house in Buffalo.

"Mm. Buffalo. They have good wings there."

"Rachel, are you _drunk_?" John asks me through the door.

"No," I rebuke. "Maybe..." I trail. "There's a good chance I am."

"Open this door, Rachel, or I'll break it down."

"I am, I am. Just... waiting for the room to stop spinning." It was another ten seconds before the door was finally flung open.

John stood there, looking at me cryptically. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this," he says, immediately leading me to my own couch. Oh please, buddy, I can take care of myself! I sit myself down next to him.

"I can take care of myself, John!"

"I'm not leaving whether you like it or not. Look, I know what you're going through. When I lost Kate, you were there for me as only a best friend could be!" He pauses, realizing he just implied me as a best friend of his. He continues in a much softer voice, "And I'm going to be there for you as only a best friend could be."

I consider trying to say something smart and witty but soon realize the best thing I could do in this state would be to puke on his shoes. I think I'll take Teddy John.

I slide myself over, not trying to conceal what I want, and he greatfully wraps his arms around me. He's happy I've given in, I suppose. I snuggle my head into his shoulder. "You smell good."

"Curve."

"Mmm, that's my favorite," I inform him as I snuggle my head again. I am now quite happy I let him in because I realize that for these last five minutes I've forgotten of Danny - even when he mentioned Kate, and helping me with my present depression.

Okay, okay. I admit it. First of the twelve steps, right?

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's just stay like this tonight, okay?"

"Mmkay," I mumble. I had no intentions of letting him leave in the first place. And besides, I'm already half asleep. I decide to give him a little insight on what I am going through before I can't talk. Opening my eyes is already an expired option. "Losing Danny has been hard, is hard, and will always be - on some level - hard for me. I know that. But right now, with my best friend here, I think I'll survive."

I can't feel it, and I definately can't see it, but I know that John is smiling. Anything that praises him makes him smile. But in this particular case, I know that John isn't smiling for his own sake, but for mine.

"We'll catch him, Rach," he assures me. And I believe him. Even if I wasn't sure we would, he definately sounds convincing. "Justice will win."

And I'm not sure whether this particular turning point in my life is bad because I've lost Danny or good because of John, but I'll see where it takes me.


End file.
